Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for enhancing immunogenicity of an epitope peptide of an HPV antigen, a virus-like particle, and a method for preparing an HPV vaccine.
Description of the Related Art
Human papillomavirus (HPV) is a genus of virus that can cause genital warts or cancers. HPV genome includes two late transcribed regions for encoding a primary capsid L1 and a secondary capsid L2 respectively. Conventional HPV vaccines are designed based on the L1 antigen and have obvious serum specificity. The HPV L2 also has immunogenicity and L2 possesses cross-neutralizing epitopes. However, the antigen peptide of the neutralizing epitope of the HPV L2 has relatively small molecular weight, and the immunization thereof is insufficient to trigger the immunoreaction.